Forever I'll be With You
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong. He comes back four years later and surprise Sakura with his girlfriend that his parents want him to marry. What will become of this couple? S+S! and now E+T Please review!! Chapter 11 is up! ^ - ^! *complete!!*
1. Chapter 1

Forever I'll be with you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own C.C.S., and the pairing is mostly Syaoran and Sakura. They are 13 years old in my story. I didn't really see the show, but I think I saw at least few episodes of Cardcaptor. I'm sorry if it seems OOC.  
  
Chapter 1: Syaoran's last day in Japan.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking to the park to visit their special place for the last time before Syaoran returns to Hong Kong. They sat down on the bench and talked.  
  
"Do you really need to go back to Hong Kong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, feeling both sad and going to be alone. Syaoran bring Sakura's head and let it rest on his chest.  
  
"I have to finish training Sakura. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, but I have to." Syaoran said sadly, stroking Sakura's soft, brown hair. Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap, "Do you promise that we will meet again after we accomplish our goals?"  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms under Sakura's arms and pull her toward him until they were nose-to-nose. Syaoran then whispered to Sakura, "I promise that I'll come back to Japan after I complete the training. Will you wait for me here in Japan?"  
  
Sakura brushed her lips against Syaoran's and kissed as deeply as she can. She felt a lot of passion through the kiss and she knew that Syaoran was truly her soul mate. "I will wait for you don't you worry. It's just that I wish you completed it before I lose anybody. "  
  
Syaoran answered Sakura with a kiss that lasted until he pulled away and said to her, "Don't worry, I'll come back right after I'm done. Ai--- Aishiteru Sakura. Every moment and everyday, I will always think of you and I truly love you."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes glimmer with tears of happiness and she whisper back to Syaoran, "Aishiteru Syaoran. Can I come over to your place? I want to be with you before you go to Hong Kong." Syaoran nodded and carried Sakura off his lap and they got up. They walked together hand-in-hand, walking toward Syaoran's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~In Syaoran's mansion~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked upstairs and into Syaoran's room. It was pretty early for them to sleep. Sakura then decided to call Touya that she's at Syaoran's home, even though she knows that Touya will be really mad.  
  
"Syaoran, where's the telephone? I got to call Touya before he gets mad at me tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran reached under his bed and pulled out the telephone. Sakura kissed Syaoran and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Touya."  
  
"Sakura?!?!? Where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm at Syaoran's home, I---"  
  
"With the Chinese brat! I won't al---"  
  
"I gotta go Touya, see you tomorrow Touya!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm thinking that Touya will be happy when I leave tomorrow, that's for one thing." Syaoran said quietly and sadly at the same time.  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran and told him, "But I won't be happy. I'll miss you so much Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura shed a tear, but Syaoran wipe it away from her face. Sakura continue to cry on Syaoran's shoulders and he patted her back.  
  
Syaoran calmed her down a little and then asked, "So, do you want to help me cook dinner? After that, we could shower. Not that I mean together of course!"  
  
Sakura agreed with Syaoran, "Yeah, that's a great idea Syaoran. I'll help you cook omelets if that's okay with you."  
  
Syaoran answered, "Of course it's okay with me. I personally think that omelet taste good too. Well kinda, but since you're here, you deserve the best."  
  
They cooked dinner together and then ate together. After they were done eating, Syaoran and Sakura walked upstairs and Syaoran let Sakura shower first.  
  
"Go ahead Sakura, you go take a shower. I'll give you clothes after I find some, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded and headed off to the bathroom. Syaoran searched for some clothes that Sakura could fit in. After searching, he knocked the door. Sakura opened up with a towel around her.  
  
"Here are the clothes. I hope it's not so big on you." Syaoran gave Sakura a white shirt and a green short with two white thin lines and a think yellow line in the middle.  
  
Sakura quickly closed the door and changed into the clothes he gave her. After she changed, she let Syaoran into the bathroom and then he showered. After five minutes, Syaoran came out the bathroom only in his boxers. * ^ 0 ^ *  
  
Sakura blushed a little when she saw Syaoran and he looked away for a little while. Syaoran then wrapped his arms around Sakura and kiss her cheeks.  
  
"Do you mind sleeping in my room Sakura?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai. If you want to, I can sleep on the floor."  
  
"Iie. You're sleeping on my bed. I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
"Okay Syaoran, if you said so. Good night Syaoran!"  
  
"Good night Sakura."  
  
Sakura cuddled in the bed and Syaoran comfort himself in his mini bed on the floor.  
  
~*~*~In the Middle of the Night~*~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up in the middle of the night because he heard whimpering and noises coming from Sakura in the bed. Syaoran got up and climbed into the bed. He lie down next to Sakura and laid her head on his shoulders. He began stroking Sakura's hair and it calm Sakura down a little, but not a lot. He kissed Sakura and she was replying, though she was asleep. (Strange, isn't it?) They slept peacefully and Syaoran remembered all the good memories of Sakura and him doing cardcaptoring days. He remembered he enjoys doing it this Sakura and that made him happy.  
  
~*~*~Next day at the morning~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up early and found that Syaoran was sleeping on the bed with her.  
  
'He must really care about me. That must be the reason I felt kissing when I was asleep. I guess he really cares about me now than ever. Um. I think I'll cook a goodbye breakfast for Syaoran, just to tell him that I'm going to miss him really badly.'  
  
Sakura got out the bed and changed into her uniform that's clean. She went downstairs and started making breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs.  
  
Syaoran got up and found that Sakura have already woken up and he smell pancakes. He changed into his clothes and got his suitcases ready to go. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw flying pancakes and he caught the pancakes with his plate that came flying.  
  
"Darn it! Why am I so clumsy?"  
  
"Don't say you're clumsy Sakura. You're perfect the way you are. Don't change that."  
  
They ate the pancakes and Sakura called Touya to pick her up at the airport. After Sakura finish calling Touya, Syaoran and Sakura got into the car and drove to the airport. Syaoran was about to leave when he remember he had to give Sakura something.  
  
"Sakura, here's a present to remember me and please don't destroy it, okay?" Syaoran gave Sakura a red silky box and she opened the box. It was a red necklace with a pink charm that has engrave, "Sakura and Syaoran Forever" in small green writing. Sakura wore the necklace and then she gave a small green box and told him, "Don't open the box until you're back at Hong Kong and when you're in a quiet place." Syaoran nodded and he got his stuff and went to the gate.  
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran! Come back really soon! Sayonara Syaoran!"  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura! Don't' forget me! Sayonara! I'll be back soon!"  
  
Syaoran walked into the plane. As soon as the plane began to lift off, Syaoran waved bye at Sakura and she waved bye to him. Touya and their father came after Sakura stopped looking at the window. Sakura ran towards her father and weep on his shoulders.  
  
Touya felt bad for Sakura and they drove back home. As soon as they got home, Sakura ran into the house and into her room. She lay her head into the pillow and she weep for a long time. She finally felt that she was missing something in her heart.  
  
' I wish Syaoran didn't have to go! I miss him already in twenty minutes! I hope he gets a good flight. I got to call Tomoyo! Maybe that will make me feel better for a while.'  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Kazeshi: Whew! I'm done with the first chapter! What do you think will happen to Syaoran and Sakura now? Please review for me, even though the story seems strange. ^ - ^ Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Forever I'll be with you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S. and its characters. The pairing is mostly Syaoran and Sakura. There won't be a lot of Syaoran/OC, but it happens for only a little while.  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran is gone, or is he coming back?  
  
~*~*~Three Years Later~*~*~  
  
Sakura was looking at the necklace Syaoran gave her three years ago and held it in her hand. Then, the telephone rang and it interrupted her thoughts. Sakura went over to the telephone and answered it.  
  
" Hello, this is Sakura Kinamoto. How may I help you?"  
  
"Are you related to Touya Kinamoto and Tousan Kinamoto?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am related to them."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but they died in an automobile accident a few minutes ago."  
  
Sakura weep a little and it broke her heart. "Arigatoo for telling me. Sayonara! Don't worry about the funeral, I'll plan it out with a friend."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and decided to call Tomoyo to help her plan out the funeral. She dialed Tomoyo's number and waited for her to answer.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, this is Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo *sniff* my tousan *sniff* and oniichan *sniff* died in a car *sniff* accident."  
  
"That's sad to hear. Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Iie. I'm not okay. Can you help plan the funereal with me?"  
  
"Hai. I got to go! Ja ne!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and cried more until Tomoyo came over to her house.  
  
*I'm not going to write about the funeral, okay? Maybe I will make a flashback about the funeral later on in the story. *  
  
~*~*~Three months later~*~*~  
  
Sakura was invited to tryout for singing at Tomoyo's aunt's studio. She traveled in the limo with Tomoyo, which was provided by her aunt. When they got to the studio, Tomoyo's aunt invited them inside, and it was amazing. Crystal lights and crystal almost everywhere, except for the floor and walls. They went inside a room with recordings and a chair. Tomoyo's aunt gave Sakura some lyrics that Tomoyo found in Sakura's room. She gave Sakura the microphone and they started the music. Sakura felt the beat and she began to sing, "You're the Only One I Love":  
  
When I thought we would be together.  
  
You left me deserted here at home.  
  
All day I weep for you.  
  
But you never came back to me.  
  
In your arms I want to be in.  
  
Chorus:  
  
I love you too much  
  
You never came back.  
  
I wish you were here  
  
To comfort me  
  
And to keep me warm  
  
You're the only one I love  
  
One day at home in Japan,  
  
Bad luck had to happen to me.  
  
And you weren't here.  
  
When I needed you the most.  
  
I just wish.  
  
That you were here with me,  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
You're the only one (2x)  
  
I love you forever.....  
  
Everyone in the studio applauded for Sakura.  
  
"My, my, my! Sakura! I'm hiring you. Come and let's make more songs for you to make an album." Sakura smiled a little.  
  
'Maybe Syaoran would enjoy it when it release around the world. My dreams are finally coming true, but I wish he was here in Tokyo.' They started writing and Sakura sang more songs.  
  
~*~*~Eight months later~*~*~  
  
Syaoran finished his training and he switch on the radio. When the radio said, "Sakura Kinamoto," that caught his attention and he heard Sakura singing. (The song she sang isn't the one I wrote when she did the tryout.) After the song finished, Syaoran felt bad that he left Sakura alone in Japan. He also felt bad that his parents were getting him to marry Li-Li. He doesn't really know her and she can never replace Sakura.  
  
'*Sigh. * I wish that I could go back to Tokyo and know how Sakura's doing. I hope she will understand that my parents want me to marry her and he must obey them. I know it seems impossible that someone will call me and say that they got tickets for me to go to Japan. I got to hope that it will happen.' The telephone rang after he stopped thinking. He went over the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello, this is Syaoran. Who is this?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran! It's your old friend, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Tomoyo?!?!? How the hell did you got my number?"  
  
" Her sisters called me a few days ago and I asked them if you could go back to Japan and live there for the rest of your life. Oh, by the way! Don't say anything about Touya or her father, because that will make her even sadder. When I see you, I'll fill you in the details!"  
  
"What's the whole purpose of this?"  
  
"The purpose mostly is to surprise Sakura at her 1st concert in a month from now. But they say, the earlier the better, so that's why you're leaving a month earlier than the concert."  
  
"Oh, that's great, but I have one problem."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, just make Sakura. I got to go! Ja ne! Your plane's leaving in an hour."  
  
"But---" Tomoyo hung up on Syaoran.  
  
'That's just frickin great! I have to bring Li-Li with me and everyone will think I betrayed everyone and that they think I hate Sakura. There's no way out of bring Li-Li with me.'  
  
His sisters got Li-Li and Syaoran's things and they got to the airport. Everyone waved bye to them as Li-Li and Syaoran were in the plane flying.  
  
~*~*~Three hours later~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Li-Li got out the plane and the taxi drove them to a hotel that he was familiar with.  
  
'I wish that I could tell Li-Li that I only love her as a sister and nothing more.'  
  
They got into their rooms and they talked about some things that they could do while they wait till Sakura's concert.  
  
To Be Continued.......^ - ^!!!!!!!  
  
Kazeshi: Hello! The next part of the story will be that Tomoyo will fill in the details for Syaoran and she gets mad that he brings Li-Li with him on the trip. What will Syaoran do? I'm trying to write a long story okay? That's why the story is going a little slow now. Sakura's concert won't be showing until chapter 4 or chapter 5! The story will end like in almost to chapter 10 or more. But, I'm just guessing! ^ - ^ Ja ne!! ^ - ^! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kazeshi: Hello! ^ - ^! This is chapter 3, and as you know, Syaoran came back, *YAY!! ^ - ^* but he brings someone name Li-Li *evil person @-@. * This chapter Tomoyo is here! Yay! But she gets mad. How will Syaoran handle this? Find out in this chapter ^ - ^! Please remember to review for me! ^ - ^!  
  
Chapter 3: Syaoran's found out by Tomoyo!!  
  
After Syaoran unpacked all his things, Li-Li asked Syaoran, "May we please go to the mall? I want to see what's there in Japan!"  
  
"Oh sure, we can go to the mall. I have never been here since four years ago."  
  
"When you were here, were you happy?"  
  
"I was happy here. I think the training was a waste. But it has its own benefits."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Come on, go change and we'll go to the mall."  
  
"All right Li-Li."  
  
"You can just call me Lil! I only let people use that name if I'm trusting that person."  
  
"Okay Lil, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay then, I'll wait out the entrance of the hotel."  
  
Syaoran walked in the bathroom and changed into some nicer clothes. He wore his green shirt with a lighter green short. He took out the present Sakura gave him four years ago.  
  
~*~*~Flashback to Hong Kong~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was in his room in Hong Kong. It was peaceful and he thought that he could open the present now. He opened the box and he saw a note with something underneath the note. He took and the note and unfolded it. It read:  
  
Hi Syaoran!  
  
I guess you're at Hong Kong now. I just want you to know that I love you very much that I decided to make you this present under the note. Anyway, I knew the minute you kiss me that we are truly soul mates, and nothing will kill our love for each other. Have fun in Hong Kong, and know that I will weep for you everyday. I love you forever!  
  
Your Love,  
  
Sakura.  
  
The present under the note was a chain necklace with engraving letters on each chain read, "Sakura and Syaoran forever." He felt that they have the same thinking, because that's the same words he used on Sakura's necklace.  
  
~*~*~End of the Flashback~*~*~  
  
Syaoran wore the necklace and he went out the bathroom. He walked into the elevator and he saw Tomoyo in the elevator with him. He was lucky that he live on one of the highest apartment. He waved to Tomoyo and she waved back.  
  
"Ohayoo Syaoran!"  
  
"Ohayoo Tomoyo! How's Sakura?"  
  
"Ever since last year and the year you left, it was pretty bad."  
  
"What happened to Sakura?"  
  
"Her father and Touya died in a car accident a year ago. After three months of that, the only good thing that happened to her was that she has a singing career. I have her albums. Do you want one of them?"  
  
"Oh sure, so should we stop by your apartment first?"  
  
"All right, we gotta push the 5th floor button."  
  
Tomoyo pushed the "5" button and they arrived at the hallway. They walked for a while until they reached to Tomoyo's apartment. When they got in, Tomoyo quickly got the C.D. and gave it to Syaoran.  
  
"I'll gave it to you. Probably Sakura will give you her second album. Come on. I'm going to go to the mall. Let's go down!"  
  
"Tomoyo---" Syaoran was too late to tell her. She ran off to the elevator and she waited for him. As soon as they got to the lobby, they walked to the entrance, and Li-Li saw a girl with him.  
  
"Who's this Syaoran?" Li-Li asked Syaoran.  
  
"She's one of my friends in Japan."  
  
"Hello, I'm Tomoyo, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Li-Li, I'm Syaoran's fiancée."  
  
Tomoyo got pissed off at Syaoran and she slapped him.  
  
"You frickin cheater! Sakura's suppose to be with you! I'm not talking to you anymore!" With that, Tomoyo stormed off and away from Syaoran.  
  
'Great! A friend loss because of Li-Li! I'm mad that I think I hate my parents for bringing Li-Li here and destroying friendships with my friends and even my love life.'  
  
"What's Tomoyo's problem? She said something about you're suppose be with someone."  
  
"I'll tell you---" Syaoran saw Sakura walking around the corner.  
  
Sakura looked at the hotel direction and saw someone that looks familiar to her.  
  
'That boy looks a lot like Syaoran, except a little older and his hair grew longer. That IS Syaoran! He finally came back after all these four years. Who's the girl with him? I'm going to ask him.'  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran and she started talking.  
  
"Um.hello Syaoran."  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"How have you been for the past four years? Who's that girl next to you?"  
  
"I'm been fine, except that the training was really hard and I almost didn't make it in one of the last matches."  
  
Lily interrupted what Syaoran was going to say about her. "Hello, I'm Li- Li. I'm supposed to be his fiancée."  
  
Those words just hit her like it broke her heart.  
  
"Oh. I got to go, Sayonara Syaoran. Sayonara Li-Li."  
  
Sakura ran away from the couple and into the park that Syaoran and her used to be at.  
  
'Did he really like that girl? He confessed that he love me four years ago. But I think I'm too old for him. (Like she's an old toy and Li-Li is a new toy, not age group, okay? ^ - ^) I guess that life is bad for me. Maybe my first concert will be my last. My life's too sad to continue its way to the future. I'm going back to the studio and make more lyrics. But Syaoran looks more innocent than before. He looks like he's sorry, but I can't believe that right now. He has broken up my heart now. It's too sad to think about it.'  
  
Sakura called a limo and the driver drove her back to the studio.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile with Syaoran~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Li-Li were walking in the mall and they sat down on the bench.  
  
"What's up with your friends? Sakura was nice when I said I was your fiancée. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'll tell you after the concert finished. I gotta go see someone. Why don't you go back home and I'll visit my old friend? Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's okay with me. Just don't get your friends mad at you again."  
  
"Never mind, I changed my mind. I just remember he's not at home at this time. Let's go home. I don't want to get yelled or left alone at for the third time about the same thing and on the same day."  
  
Syaoran and Li-Li walked home together and they got in their home.  
  
~*~*~Two weeks later~*~*~  
  
Syaoran went over to Eriol's home and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's at the door?"  
  
"Eriol, it's me, Syaoran."  
  
"Oh okay, hold on."  
  
Syaoran waited for a while and then the door opened. He saw Eriol looking older and he went ahead inside.  
  
"Oh, wassup?"  
  
"Problems! Problems always come in my way."  
  
"Okay, dude. Just tell me your problems and I'll try help you figure out."  
  
"If I tell you, will you please not yell at me or leave me."  
  
"All right Syaoran. Just tell me now."  
  
"My parents want me to marry Li-Li. But I love Sakura better, but she left me after Li-Li said that she was my fiancée and that started chaos with Tomoyo also."  
  
"I can't really do anything about that. I can only tell Tomoyo that when I see her at the concert. You tell Li-Li that when you're at the concert too, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I just hope that Li-Li will take it okay."  
  
To Be Continued......... ^ - ^!!!!  
  
Kazeshi: Okay, that's the third chapter! Syaoran and everyone else are going to the concert. Will the problems be solve, or will there be more? Oh, by the way. If you see Li-Li and Syaoran broke up, they won't be pair up again, okay? ^ - ^ Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kazeshi: Hello! Hope you will review for me! I know this is probably on going, because I have no internet access, so I'm writing this and when I get my internet back, I'm going to post the chapters with the internet access probably in about a week, cause I love writing this C.C.S. fanfic now. You can say that it sucks or if it is great ^ - ^! I don't want a lot of people to say it sucks though. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S. or its characters, but I own Li-Li and the songs that are in any of the chapters. I forgot to add this to the other chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: Sakura's Big Night!  
  
~*~*~The night of Sakura's First Concert~*~*~  
  
Sakura was getting ready backstage and she got ready to face her first concert.  
  
'A clow reed should have taken my life after my family died. I have no family left to comfort me or to take care of me. Even though I have my friends, but I want a lover, a father, and brother, anything that can relate to me! I wish that a clow reed would just take me away and left me out to die.'  
  
As she said that, something was looking at her with evil eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Li-Li got their seats and Syaoran overheard what Eriol was saying to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you still mad at Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah! He's such a cheater!"  
  
"I know the truth. He doesn't really love her, he only love her as a sister. He told me so himself two weeks ago."  
  
"What about Sakura?"  
  
"He still loves here, but Sakura has to find that Syaoran still love her somehow."  
  
"Li-Li seems nice though, now I don't still she is good enough to be with Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you Tomoyo."  
  
"I know Eriol. I love you too."  
  
~*~*~Back to Syaoran and Li-Li~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, I have something to tell you."  
  
"I have something to tell you too. You first Lil."  
  
"I think you're not the right one for me. I think you suit better to Sakura. Don't worry about me, I found the perfect person who is my true soul mate."  
  
"Oh, that's what I was going to say."  
  
"Oh. Well, take care of yourself. Please be careful. I still care about you, but as a sister."  
  
"Yeah. I feel the same way. I gotta go get a seat."  
  
"Me too. Sayonara Syaoran."  
  
"Sayonara Lil."  
  
Li-Li went off into a different seat and Syaoran found a seat not far away from Eriol.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Ready for the concert?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Tomoyo interrupted them. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I thought---"  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, don't worry. I just need to get Sakura to believe me somehow."  
  
Eriol said, "Okay, the concert's starting now!"  
  
The concert began and they announced Sakura's name.  
  
Sakura came out to the stage and she said some things.  
  
"Good evening everyone! I'm Sakura Kinamoto. I would like to say some things before I sing. The songs are mostly about this boy who left me four years ago. Then two weeks ago, I saw him again. I was relieved to see him until I saw him with someone. I'm not going to blab about the person's name, but his initials are S.L. He was the most precious person in my life, but now, he's happier with someone else."  
  
The music started and she started to sing:  
  
Whenever you were here in the past,  
  
You were the only one who can comfort me  
  
But now that you belong to someone else  
  
You have broken up my heart  
  
The evil side of me took over my life  
  
Chorus:  
  
Whenever I see you,  
  
I love to stay by your side,  
  
But now it's gone.  
  
But I still love you  
  
And nothing can change that feeling in me.  
  
Please stay and comfort me  
  
You're my soul mate!  
  
Whenever I feel lonely,  
  
I think about you  
  
But now I think about it  
  
You were the only one I care like that  
  
But now since I found out your secret  
  
Your wicked heart crumbled my heart  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
You're my soul mate,  
  
No matter what, I still love you  
  
You're my soul mate!  
  
Everyone applauded for Sakura and she bowed for everyone. Sakura felt so happy that everyone liked her song, but in the inside, she felt sad that Syaoran wasn't here. (She doesn't know he's here!! ^ - ^! Surprise, Surprise ^ - ^!) Sakura saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were cheering her on, so she didn't bother looking at everyone else. Syaoran felt really bad that Sakura actually made almost all her songs about their relationship.  
  
Sakura sang another song entitled, "Love Will Be In My Heart."  
  
Everything is all about love  
  
You are the special person I want to be with  
  
The soul of all my life  
  
You were my soul mate  
  
And I knew that you were  
  
But you got to go back home  
  
Chorus:  
  
No matter where you are,  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
Don't worry about me  
  
You're the one who freed my heart  
  
From evil and wickedness  
  
Love will be in my heart!  
  
One day we were at school  
  
Something came up creeping at me  
  
You came and help me destroy it  
  
And you knew that it was evil  
  
Everything was about you!  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
Love will be in my heart (Love will always be with me)  
  
Love will be in my heart!  
  
Everyone applauded for Sakura and she bowed to the crowd. (Again ^ - ^!) Syaoran felt a little more cheerful that she sang that song to everyone. It made his heart more attracted to Sakura and her words in her songs.  
  
Tomoyo's aunt announced that everyone take a fifteen minute break to do whatever they want for that time. Syaoran wanted to tell Sakura that he broke up with Li-Li, but there were too much people around her. Syaoran walked out the crowd and into the refreshment table. He bought some water and then he drank it. Then, he went after the souvenir table and looked around. He spotted a small pink rabbit. It has pink ears, white and pink face with black and brown eyes, a white tummy, pink back, pink legs, and a pink fluffy tail.  
  
Syaoran bought the rabbit and wrapped it into a pink box with green ribbons. It was snowing a little, since it's Christmas Eve.  
  
'Sakura must have a lot of bad memories about her Christmas in each year since I was gone in Hong Kong. Maybe with the present, she will be at least a friend with me. I think I will live a lonely life, no one to love me. I'll just have friends, nothing more. I don't want to break more people's hearts. *Sigh.* I think I ought to go back to the concert.'  
  
Syaoran walked to the concert hall and sat in his seat. The concert was going to be back on in five minutes, and Syaoran decided to write a note with his present. He wrote:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I wish you a merry Christmas and I hope you will have a good one. I wish that we could at least be friends again. I'll be flying solo, have no love life, and be unloved for the rest of my life. I will have at least friends to back me up now, but no lover. I'm sure you think Li-Li is my lover, but you're wrong. If you want, I could tell you later, but not now. Don't bother looking for me after Christmas, I'll be probably gone to somewhere else, wherever I can go. I might not be coming back, so make life the way you want it before it's too late. Merry Christmas Sakura, and don't let death be a problem in your life. I know you are strong, and you just got to pull yourself together, think about what you want. By the way, your concert rocks! Keep up the good work, and you are perfect the way you are. Just remember that for me. Now I think how you felt after the way everyone been treating me lately.  
  
Your Ex-Lover and friend,  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
He folded the note and put it in the box. He hoped that he have chosen the right thing. He wants Sakura to make a choice: live together with him for the rest of their life or be friends again and let Syaoran live a solo life. He doesn't care what Sakura picks, he wants it to be for her best.  
  
The concert was back into action. Sakura appeared again in the stage and she announced some things about the next song.  
  
"This is the last song, and it was my very first song I have ever written and have ever performed. It's call 'You're the Only One I Love'."  
  
When I thought we would be together.  
  
You left me deserted here at home.  
  
All day I weep for you.  
  
But you never came back to me.  
  
In your arms I want to be in.  
  
Chorus:  
  
I love you too much  
  
You never came back.  
  
I wish you were here  
  
To comfort me  
  
And to keep me warm  
  
You're the only one I love  
  
One day at home in Japan,  
  
Bad luck had to happen to me.  
  
And you weren't here.  
  
When I needed you the most.  
  
I just wish.  
  
That you were here with me,  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
You're the only one (2x)  
  
I love you forever.....  
  
Everyone applauded and everyone stood up and gave Sakura an encore. Suddenly, after the concert finished, Sakura saw Syaoran, and then a clow reed took Sakura and she yelled out, "Syaoran, help me! Anybody!" Syaoran heard Sakura and saw the clow reed took her away. Syaoran ran out the concert stage and everyone remained calm and thought that it was part of the concert. After a few minutes, everyone left the stage happy and peaceful, except for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
'I hope the clow reed isn't the one that kills that lover when the lover arrives. (I make the clow reed up by the way. ^ - ^! I never saw a lot of the episodes, but anyway ^ - ^!) Sakura! I'm coming to rescue you from that clow reed. I gotta hurry and rescue her before it's too late.'  
  
To Be Continued.......^ - ^!  
Kazeshi: Hello! This is the longest chapter in the whole fanfic..(probably.) Anyway, Please review for me! I know you will, (nah.I'm kidding, you can review as much as you want. I just want reviews, that's all ^ - ^!) I gotta go. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kazeshi: Hello again! This is chapter 5! (Yay! ^ - ^!) Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time, except Li-Li's not in the picture anymore and Sakura don't be singing a lot now since the last chapter. (Don't worry; I'll probably let Sakura sing more.) Any songs in this fanfic are surely mine. (I'm not a singer by the way, but I love to sing ^ - ^!)  
  
Chapter 5: Clow reed has kidnapped Sakura!  
  
The clow reed took Sakura to his secret palace in the north. Sakura was helpless and she was desperate to be rescue from anyone. Sakura kept yelling and it made the clow reed annoyed and it was about to drop Sakura. Sakura's behavior was annoying the clow reed. He was relieved that his destination wasn't really far away, or else Sakura would annoy it for a very long time. When the clow reed made it to its destination, it dropped Sakura on the floor and Sakura hurt her bottom (butts.in other word) and it felt really painful, because she fell on a tiled floor.  
  
The clow reed introduced itself to Sakura.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kamiki, and I know your name, Sakura! I'm a clow reed that kills someone's lover when the lover arrives to rescue that person."  
  
"You're a mean clow reed, Kamiki. You should be captured and killed for the bad things you do."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Sakura. No one has ever accomplished that before. Oh, and I think your lover is coming soon. Oh, my bad. That's not him, that's just a delivery man."  
  
Sakura was relieved, because she didn't want to have Syaoran involved right now.  
  
"Why do you pick me?"  
  
"Oh, don't you remember Sakura? You wished that a clow reed would take you away and just end your life."  
  
"I didn't actually mean it!"  
  
"Well, too bad! I got you and you won't go away until I kill you or if anyone takes me away."  
  
"Don't worry, someone will you evil Kamiki."  
  
"That's enough you bitch!"  
  
Kamiki's word offended Sakura. Kamiki hurt her emotionally and she was frustrated in her heart. She wishes that she could have anyone just appear and rescue her from the evil Kamiki.  
  
'I wonder where's Syaoran right now.I wish that he's not taking the problem seriously.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was running towards the direction he saw the clow reed took Sakura.  
  
'I got to get there fast. Sakura may be in great danger with that clow reed. I wish that the clow reed took me instead of Sakura. Where the hell is the---'  
  
Syaoran bumped into the gate and he found that it was a palace. He opened the gate and walked into the palace. He walked in the hallway and he found a door, but it was locked. He tried another door, but it was also locked. Then, he saw one last door.  
  
'This have to have Sakura in here. I got to prepare for the worse.'  
  
Syaoran opened the door and saw a clow reed around Sakura.  
  
Sakura yelled at Syaoran, "Syaoran don't stay here. Go away!"  
  
"Why Sakura?"  
  
Then the clow reed said, " because I'm going to kill her if you move another step."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran didn't move at all and he was nervous.  
  
"Now, I'll have to introduce myself. My name's---"  
  
"I already knew, I heard about you Kamiki."  
  
"Oh really, but now's it's too late. You cannot rescue Sakura now."  
  
Syaoran decided to make a really hard decision. He wanted to Sakura to be safe, but it has to cost his own life. He waited ten seconds and then he suddenly said, "Let Sakura go! In exchange, take my life!"  
  
"Oh, so you want me to let go Sakura and take your life instead?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and Sakura was really shocked.  
  
'Syaoran.does he really care? He wants my life spared and his life to be taken. No one has ever done that for me! How I'm I going to capture Kamiki when he's holding captive of Syaoran? I don't want to suffer another death!  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
The funeral was held at the garden that her father and brother loved to go to when they're in frustration. Sakura weep a lot as the people who were to arrange the funeral buried the coffins of Touya and her tousan. (I don't know his name, so sorry! ^ - ^!)  
  
Tomoyo patted Sakura's back and they stared at the grave and the tombstone. The tombstone read:  
  
~*~*~Touya Kinamoto~*~*~ ~*~*~??? Kinamoto~*~*~  
  
These bodies lie here as the remembrance of how much they helped our community and have helped their family. They died with great honor in their lives.  
  
~*~*~End flashback~*~*~  
  
'I got an idea!'  
  
Kamiki let go of Sakura and Syaoran walked towards Kamiki. Syaoran have to keep his promise to Kamiki, so he didn't bother trying to move away.  
  
"Now, you must die!" Kamiki took his knife out, but first, he knocked out Syaoran with unconscious gas and he was about to stab Syaoran in the heart.  
Suddenly, Sakura took out her card and got Kamiki to look at the card. Kamiki yelled and knew that he was too distracted by Syaoran. Sakura held out the card as the monster was drained into the card.  
  
As soon as Kamiki was captured, Sakura ran over to Syaoran and kneeled besides him.  
  
"You really did care about me. You almost risk your life for me. Arigatoo gozaimasu Syaoran." Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed the limo number.  
  
~*~*~Five minutes later~*~  
  
The limo came right on time and driver helped Sakura take Syaoran inside the limo. They drove to Sakura's home and they took Syaoran inside the house.  
  
"Let's put Syaoran on the couch Kamikaze-san."  
  
"All right Miss Sakura, as you say."  
  
They lay Syaoran on the couch and Sakura thanked the limo driver. The limo driver left and Sakura sat next to Syaoran on the couch. She stroke Syaoran's hair like he did four years ago.  
  
'His hair grew more softer then four years back. His hair feels like silk, and it's longer than before, but I think he cut his hair. He grew like four inches and I grew that tall too. I wish that Syaoran could just dump his girlfriend and have me--- am I being too greedy? I think I am, but have to let Syaoran choose for himself, not for me. I gotta go sleep, it's getting late.'  
  
Sakura closed the lights and lie down next to Syaoran.  
  
'I'm not letting him get away this time. I want to be with him until he tells me that he gotta go somewhere.'  
  
Sakura fell asleep fast and cuddled next to Syaoran.  
  
To Be Continued...........^ - ^!  
  
Kazeshi: I'm done with this chapter now! The next chapter is about Syaoran telling Sakura about what's up with him and Li-Li. Will Syaoran leave to another place? Does their love still stand after all this time? I got to go! Ja ne ^ - ^! 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Kazeshi: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 6 for ya people! Sakura is having a Christmas party at her house after Syaoran has awoken. Here you go people!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time! I don't want to repeat it by the way! It's not yaoi okay? It's S + S (Sakura + Syaoran). By the way, I own the made-up characters that don't seem to be in other anime and shows.  
  
Chapter 6: Sakura's Christmas Celebration! ^ - ^!  
  
~*~*~Christmas Morning at 7:00 a.m.~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly after she had awoken from a nightmare. She looked at Syaoran and noticed that he has been conscious during the night, but he's sleeping peaceful. Sakura got up from the couch and she bend over to Syaoran.  
  
'He hasn't change a bit. Only part is that he has someone else and that he's a lot softer these years then when I first met him. I only wish that Syaoran were still in love with me and not with Li-Li. Shimatta! I forgot to get Syaoran a present! I'm lucky that it's early in the morning. I'll just give something for him.'  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and into her room. She arrived in her room and sat down on her chair in the desk. She looked through her series of CD's and it took her a while to find her own CD that she made. She finally found it and took the CD out. She decorated the cover of the CD case and signed her signature on the case. She took the CD and put it back in the case. She took out a small green bag and put the CD inside the bag. She folded the bag and tied a red ribbon after she punch-holed the bag. She took a Christmas tag and filled out the information. She tied the tag with the end of the ribbon and she took it downstairs.  
  
Sakura went downstairs and saw that Syaoran was waking up. She quickly put her present under the Christmas tree and then she greeted Syaoran with a smile.  
  
"Ohayoo Syaoran."  
  
"O-*yawn*hayoo Sakura."  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Hai. For a second, I thought I was dead."  
  
"Well, you're not, so be grateful."  
  
"True. I got to go back to my hotel."  
  
"Iie, stay for my Christmas party, please?"  
  
"Hai. I'll stay then."  
  
"Good! Here, you left this shirt before you left four years ago."  
  
Sakura tossed Syaoran the old green shirt and shorts that were green and Syaoran looked at it.  
  
'Sakura must have kept this as a personal gift from me those years ago. I guess she's also grateful that I was knock out unconscious by Kamiki, so she could have sleep with me. I guess I'll have to be leaving again to find more true happiness besides love.'  
  
Syaoran changed upstairs in the bathroom and he never took off his necklace that Sakura gave him as a good-bye present.  
  
Syaoran went back downstairs and into the kitchen, until Sakura pushed him out the kitchen.  
  
"Syaoran, could you please go watch television or listen to the radio, I'm cooking a surprise when everyone gets here."  
  
"All right, all right Sakura. I'll listen to something."  
  
"Hai. I'm still cooking, so I'll let you in after I'm done." Sakura went back into the kitchen and started cooking again.  
  
Syaoran looked at the C.D. Tomoyo gave him before she found out about Li-Li in his backpack. He popped the C.D. into the CD player and plays the songs. He felt the steady beats Sakura made in the songs and he felt the emotions flowing into his mind.  
  
'I shouldn't have gone to Hong Kong to finish my training; there was no use for it. But in the other hand, I learned to protect myself more and I found out that Sakura was the perfect one for me, not just everyone. But it's her choice if she wants me again or left me into a different happiness. '  
  
Syaoran's thoughts just exploded after he heard the song Sakura performed in the concert. He closed the CD player and Sakura just appeared.  
  
"Enjoying the CD?"  
  
"Hai, you're done with cooking?"  
  
"Hai, but just wait till some people get here."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Syaoran walked towards the couch and Sakura sat next to him. Syaoran looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe. Syaoran slowly lean towards Sakura and she did the same. They kissed with affection and then both of them pulled away.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot that you had a fiancée."  
  
"I forgive you Sakura---"  
  
Someone then rang the doorbell, and Sakura got excited and went over to the door to see whom it was. She opened the door and saw Tomoyo with Eriol.  
  
"Hello Eriol. Hello Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo said to Sakura, "Hey Sakura! Are we too early for the Christmas party?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm waiting for everyone else, so yeah."  
  
Eriol said, "Oh, all right! Come on Syaoran, I gotta talk to you about something."  
  
"All right Eriol. See you later Sakura!" Syaoran said while exiting the door with Eriol and they hang out at the park nearby.  
  
"Do you still love Sakura, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm letting her choose if she want to or not."  
  
"I never heard anyone do something like that."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Usually boys make girls become their lover, not really letting the girls choose."  
  
"Do you do that Eriol?"  
  
That shocked Eriol, because Syaoran would know the answer already. "You know I don't!"  
  
"I know that Eriol, but you could feel different. I'm just testing you."  
  
"Oh, don't do that again, please!"  
  
"All right, all right!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol chatted more and then they went back to Sakura's house. They knocked on the door and saw Sakura dressed in a totally different clothe.  
  
Sakura invited them back in the house and Tomoyo came and took Eriol away and danced with him. Sakura said to Syaoran, "How was your four years in Hong Kong?"  
  
Syaoran was surprised that she finally asked that question, but he didn't want to say too much information. He ended up saying:  
  
"It was rough. I got a lot of bruises and I bled almost every training sessions. I was going to email you one day, but the training exhausted me and I couldn't find time to write you emails, sent a letter, nor call you. Later on like in a year, they cut off the Internet cable and my sisters or my parents were always using the phone cable. Sometimes I wished that my parents would just let me do my own personal stuff, but not all the time. By the way, I'm heard about what happened to Touya and her tousan."  
  
"It's okay really Syaoran, don't remind a lot about them, okay?"  
  
"All right. Come on, we better go in the living room."  
  
"Oh, what happened to Li-Li?"  
  
Syaoran was going to make an excuse that could kind of explain that she's not his fiancée and that she's with someone else. "She couldn't make it to the party. She was quite busy ever since she arrived here in Japan."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Sakura walked into the living room and found someone that comforted her during the years Syaoran left.  
  
"Hello Katsumoto. Hajimemashite Katsumoto?"  
  
"Genki desu. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
Syaoran came into the living room and saw that Sakura was talking with another guy. Syaoran walked towards Sakura and the guy and he interrupted their talk.  
  
"Hi Sakura, who's this?"  
  
Sakura was nervous at her words, "This is Katsumoto. He was comforting me during my depressions while you were gone. He thinks that I should be his fiancée."  
  
Syaoran was surprised, "Oh. You just do anything that makes you happy. I think that I got to go back. Oh, before I forget, I have a Christmas present for you." Syaoran took out the box that was in his backpack and gave it to Sakura. "Remember, your happiness counts, not other people's to you. Don't do things that people thinks that's the best for you. You do what you want."  
  
Sakura was surprised and suddenly said, "Wait Syaoran, I always have a gift for you." Sakura took the present from under the Christmas tree and gave it to Syaoran.  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu Sakura. Don't open mine until the end of the presents you get, all right?"  
  
"Okay Syaoran."  
  
They walked to the door and Syaoran said to Sakura, "Sayonara Sakura." Syaoran left before Sakura asked why he said "Sayonara."  
  
'I guess I'll never know until I open his present. But I got to keep my promise to Syaoran.'  
  
Sakura closed the door and continued her party.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Syaoran went into his hotel room and packed all of his things. He shed few tears that have all of his regrets about his life.  
  
'It's for the best that she loves someone else. I guess confessions don't last long if the person doesn't see the same person for a long time. I guess it's out to Kyoto for me, no use for me to stay here in Tokyo, since Sakura loves someone else now. I'll just travel and search for my own happiness, even though I HAD one. Lil even has a new lover now. She's very lucky that her lover is a lot better than me.'  
  
Syaoran left the hotel room and went down the lobby to return his keys to his room. He sat down on the bench for a little while to open his gift from Sakura. After he unwrapped the gift, he found Sakura's second album, the one Tomoyo was talking about. He put it back in the bag and he begins walking out the hotel. He took a last look at Tokyo and left to go to the direction of Kyoto.  
  
~*~*~The song "Meteor Garden Theme" played as Syaoran traveled to Kyoto~*~*~  
  
~*~*~(If you want the song, just email me at AnimeGoddess73@amuro.net and I'll send it to you, but it has to be an attachment for me to send it ^ - ^! Anyway, back to the story.)~*~*~  
  
~*~*~After Sakura's Christmas party finished and opened almost all her gifts~*~*~  
  
Sakura was by herself and the only present left for her to open was Syaoran's. She opened the box and found a note on top of something. She took the note off and saw a very cute pink and white rabbit. She petted the stuff animal and opened up the note. She read through every word and was touched by Syaoran's word when he said that she's perfect the way she is.  
  
~*~*~Flashback four years ago~*~*~  
  
Syaoran got up and found that Sakura have already woken up and he smell pancakes. He changed into his clothes and got his suitcases ready to go. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw flying pancakes and he caught the pancakes with his plate that came flying.  
  
"Darn it! Why am I so clumsy?"  
  
"Don't say you're clumsy Sakura. You're perfect the way you are. Don't change that."  
  
~*~*~End flashback~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran's the only one that ever said that I'm perfect the way I am. He even told me that I should pick my own happiness and not do what people said might be the best for me. Wait the minute!"  
  
Sakura read over the letter and it brought tears in her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran is---- I told him about Katsumoto, and he must felt hurt that I might marry Katsumoto instead of him. I want to find him, but I don't even know where he is. I don't think anyone knows!"  
  
Sakura ran towards the couch and she weep on the cushion.  
  
"I did it again! I hurt the person I love the most and I broke half of my promise. He's leaving again because of Katsumoto. But Syaoran broke his promise too! He had a girlfriend and that disappointed me. I got to find him and asked him about that!"  
  
Sakura stopped weeping and got a coat to try finding Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~Two hours later~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked everywhere in Tokyo and didn't find any trail of Syaoran.  
  
"I guess he's gone for good--- I finally realize that I'm only hurting my love ones and myself. I think he's as hurt as I am. What am I going to do?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeshi: Oh! I'm killing the relationship with Syaoran and Sakura! Oh, but wait! It's going to be a happy ending, so just you wait! You have to be patient and then I'll give you the next chapter! The next chapter is going to be about Syaoran's days in Kyoto. How does Syaoran feel and what is he going to do? Sakura won't be appearing in the next chapter, but he talks about her ^ - ^! Ja ne! ^ - ^! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kazeshi: Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is on the way to the world of Syaoran and his thoughts about Sakura. I'm will be doing a mini interview or talk with Syaoran, so you will have to find it later! ^ - ^! Here's Chapter 7! Oh, by the way, in the fanfic, I'm known as "Kazeshi," like my pen name! All right all right, on with the story! ^ - ^!  
  
Oh, by the way, sorry about the misspelling of Sakura's last name! I just explore the net and found out about it.  
  
Chapter 7: No Sakura in Kyoto!  
  
Syaoran was still walking in the streets in Tokyo, but he had to stop and rest for the night. It was really cold since it's Christmas. He rested on the bench and took some jackets and a blanket and he lay on the bench.  
  
'I hope Sakura's okay now. Don't want her to be running around by herself trying to find me. I need to get to Kyoto soon. I'm going to freeze to death if I stay here in the cold for two more days. I need some rest. I hope no one's ruin my happiness like I did with Sakura. I guess I deserve that from Sakura. I should have known that Sakura found someone else after I left. Oh well, I have to make the best out of the rest of my life.'  
  
Syaoran fell asleep really fast and freeze a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran woke up and he found that he was still on the bench with someone staring at him. The girl have long-haired that was brown, blue eyes that looked like sapphires, and a smile that brighten up people's days like Sakura's smile.  
  
"Hello. Excuse me for staring at you, my name's Kazeshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kazeshi, my name's Syaoran, but you can call me Li for now."  
  
"Okay Li. Why are you sleeping on the bench?"  
  
"Oh," Syaoran got off the bench and stood up in front of Kazeshi. "I was leaving Tokyo after my exe-lover or still lover threw a Christmas party and I saw her with another boy and she said that he was her fiancé. So, I took off to an adventure to find myself in Kyoto."  
  
"Oh, I live in Kyoto! You can stay in for a while until you're ready to move on to a different place."  
  
"All right, on one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please can we just be friends. I have too much love problems and I don't think I want to go back there until I'm ready to."  
  
"All right, we'll just be Kyoto friends! Hehe!"  
  
"So, let's walk over to your place."  
  
"All right!"  
  
Syaoran got his stuff and he and Kazeshi walked over the streets to Kyoto.  
  
Syaoran asked Kazeshi, "Why are you here in Tokyo?"  
  
"Oh, I was visiting my family there! They love being in Tokyo and they let me live in Kyoto by myself for now. But don't worry, I promise you that I will just be friends or best friends with you. No lovers, okay?"  
  
"All right! You're always so positive looking, never thinking negative."  
  
"Yeah everyone says that to me. I love thinking positive. Negative thoughts gave me sadness and it's pretty creepy for me."  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you have a boyfriend before?"  
  
"No, not really. I just have a friend that I know for a long time, but we don't think that were boyfriend/girlfriend material type."  
  
"Oh, how's your Christmas with your family?"  
  
"It was great! We had food, carols, mistletoes, and presents!"  
  
"Mine's almost like that, except at the party I went to, I think I missed the caroling when I left."  
  
"Oh, come on! My house is just right there!"  
  
It passed fifteen minutes and Syaoran saw the house. It was beautifully decorated and it has a blue roof with an aqua house. It still has Christmas lights hanging all over the house, but still, it's very beautiful.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside!" Kazeshi yelled suddenly while Syaoran observe the house. Syaoran followed Kazeshi inside and saw the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Kazeshi locked the door and she and Syaoran sat down on the couch.  
  
Kazeshi decided to talk a little more with Syaoran, "So, I assume you're Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah, I see you are part Chinese."  
  
"Yes I am Chinese and Japanese. I mostly stick to my Japanese side when coming to Japan."  
  
"Oh, you look more Chinese than Japanese by the way."  
  
"I know, it's strange, but I like staying in Japan. It's so beautiful!"  
  
"You have been to China?"  
  
"Yeah, several times before. China is okay, but I prefer Japan."  
  
"Yeah, same with me. Do you know about Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yep. I got her CD's and I went to her concert two days ago."  
  
"I went to the concert too. You want to know something?"  
  
"If you want to share it yeah."  
  
"Sakura and I used to love each other four years ago. But, after I left to finish training in Hong Kong, I think we kind of split a part a little, but we get revenge on one another. But since yesterday at Christmas, I found out there was another guy that could take her of her."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad Li. Are you going to find Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, probably when I'm ready at least."  
  
"That's true, but not too late, because you know she can be with another guy soon."  
  
"Yeah! I'm growing too soft right now."  
  
"You used to be cruel, rude, and mean all together before you met Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, she replied nicely after all those mean things I did to her."  
  
"You changed a lot when you're with Sakura, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, she showed me love and kindness. I guess it was too much for her to give me, and I never paid her back yet."  
  
"Well, you can soon. I heard that Sakura's performing in Kyoto tomorrow night. I got an extra ticket, and I was going to give to my friend, but he had plans, so you can have them."  
  
"Arigatoo Kazeshi." Kazeshi gave the ticket to Syaoran.  
  
"No problem Li. You can stay over my place until you're ready to leave."  
  
"Arigatoo. I'm going to explore Kyoto. Could you show me around a little?"  
  
"All right Li. Come on and change into different clothes. Let's go to the park, it has some amazing crystals displayed over there."  
  
"All right. The bathroom's upstairs right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Syaoran found the bathroom and changed into his better clothes. He took off his clothes and put on a white shirt with a green vest, and long green pants. He took his time and thought about Sakura.  
  
'I'll will there tomorrow. I'll just stay out of your way for now. It's so sad to leave you all alone in Tokyo though. I hope you're safe still and that another clow reed won't kidnap you again. It was hard to get you back last time. I almost died for you!'  
  
Syaoran finished changing and came back downstairs to find Kazeshi in different clothes too. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt with small crystals around the collar part, and a blue skirt that reaches from her knee with a slit. Kazeshi looked at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's hit to the park."  
  
Kazeshi and Syaoran went out the house and walked to the park together. They were silent all the way and it was that way until they reached to the park. They discuss about how their life was like and they bought some breakfast at a street shop.  
  
~*~Later on at night time~*~Known as Bedtime~*~  
  
Kazeshi changed into her blue sleeping gown and Syaoran just changed to his old clothes. Kazeshi said to Syaoran, "Li, you can sleep on my bed, I'm going to sleep on the sofa. All right?"  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi (is that how you spell good night?) Kazeshi."  
  
"Oyasumi Li!"  
  
Syaoran went into the room for the night and Kazeshi went downstairs to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeshi: Okay there's chapter 7. But, for my own entertainment, here are Sakura's thoughts about her 2nd concert in Kyoto and Syaoran. Please review!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran was my only love, and I destroy our relationship like Syaoran was doing it to me. I got to talk to him, but I have to go Kyoto for my concert. Who would I be without Syaoran? Nothing! I would have no love, some friends, and nobody who would comfort me. First, I have to break-up with Katsumoto and reclaim Syaoran as mine!  
  
Kazeshi: Anyway, she did call and break-up with Katsumoto. Please review soon and you will get Chapter 8 after I'm done with it! Chapter 8 is Sakura's concert! What will Syaoran say to Sakura? Found out next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kazeshi: Hello minna! Arigatoo gozaimasu for my first reviewer! She gave me spirit to write writing the next chapter. I don't want to go back to school, but I have to (! OH well! Life's tough! Anyway, chapter 8 is coming! ^ - ^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own the songs, but I don't use them in public like for singing. I would like to sing the songs, but I'm not the social type of person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Sakura's Second Concert  
  
~*~In Tokyo, not Kyoto!~*~  
  
Sakura was packing her things more the concert. It was the morning of the first concert, and Tomoyo's aunt was going to drive Sakura to her concert stage. Sakura was excited to be in Kyoto, but she missed Syaoran terribly after he left her Christmas party.  
  
'This is it! My first concert was at a different place besides Tokyo, and my second concert in the whole world. I didn't see Syaoran at my first concert until the end that he was watching me the whole time. I hope Syaoran is going to the concert, but it's hopeless! He probably doesn't even know I have one in Kyoto wherever he is. I got to go find him after my concert.'  
  
Sakura exited out her lonely house and into the limo and they're off to Kyoto, the crystal city. (I'm guessing it's a crystal city, cause I learnt last year that America didn't bomb Kyoto in WWII, because the city was very pretty.)  
  
Sakura got there in about an hour and dropped off at a hotel before going to the stage at night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later at night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Kazeshi went into the gate and into the concert seats. They got in front row and waited patiently for Sakura to make her appearance.  
  
"Kazeshi, don't you think we're a little early? I mean that her concert doesn't start till in thirty minutes."  
  
"It's okay, I'm lucky I brought some entertainment with me. Anyway, Sakura's going to start fifteen minutes earlier, because I heard that she's doing something before the live concert."  
  
"Oh, all right, I guess I can wait for Sakura to get ready. I'm so excited again to heard Sakura sing again."  
  
"How long have you know her, Li?"  
  
"About seven years. She has changed me in three years, and the four years I went to Hong Kong to finish my training. Now, I have no purpose with the training."  
  
"Oh. I'll just be listening to my CD player."  
  
"All right. I'll just look around the place."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*The Concert~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura came on the stage (second time) and announced some things. (Again!)  
  
"I have found my lover in the 1st concert, but two days ago, he left me again. I think it's because he thought I have a boyfriend that was going to marry me, but he heard what I said and he left me and left a Christmas present. I hope that he's able to hear me right now."  
  
Syaoran was in his seat and felt happy that she doesn't have feelings for Katsumoto, and decided to give Sakura a second chance, and himself another chance to explain to Sakura about Li-Li.  
  
Sakura started to sing, "I'll be lost without you:" (Oh, by the way, this time, she sings four songs in this concert instead of three like the last concert.)  
  
If you were here with me  
  
There's nothing you can't do  
  
I would let you do anything  
  
Even if it costs my life  
  
I just only want you here  
  
And to stay with me and not far away  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
I'll be lost without you  
  
You guide me through the night  
  
I'm not afraid of you  
  
So come back and be mine  
  
You were the one I really loved  
  
I'll be lost without you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was so cold the day you left me  
  
All I think about was you  
  
I showed you love and compassion  
  
And you showed me them back  
  
But you left here years ago  
  
Leaving me behind crying and longing for you  
  
The light disappeared when you're not here  
  
So please come back to me  
  
I need you to comfort me!  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~ (2x)  
  
Everything was about you!  
  
You were mine to begin with  
  
I'll be lost without you (3x)  
  
Sakura sang the last note and everyone applauded for Sakura. Sakura bowed to the audience and showed compassion to everyone. "Arigatoo, Arigatoo everyone!"  
  
Tomoyo aunt announced Sakura's next song, "The Love I had for you."  
  
Sakura began singing the song:  
  
Love is everywhere you are  
  
You're the one who I showed love to  
  
And you returned it one day  
  
Later on, you left me  
  
All alone and crying out for you  
  
I only wished that you were there  
  
To comfort me and stop my tears  
  
But it never happened, did it?  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
The love I had for you  
  
Was a strong and caring one  
  
You comforted me in depressing times  
  
And you opened up my heart  
  
No one else was in my love  
  
But you were the only one I loved  
  
It was strong and powerful for you  
  
The love I had for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was alive and lucky  
  
That you were to stay with me  
  
You could have just stay longer with me  
  
But you left me out in the cold  
  
Sorrowing for your love  
  
Everything was fine before you left me  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
Everyday I think of you  
  
And forever I'll think of you  
  
You were my only true love  
  
Everything was about you  
  
There's no turning back  
  
I loved you the most  
  
Everything was about you  
  
Before you left!  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
It was strong and powerful  
  
The love that I had for you  
  
The love I had for you!  
  
At the last note, everyone applauded for Sakura and she bowed saying, "Arigatoo gozaimasu everyone!"  
  
Tomoyo's aunt announced that everyone can take a fifteen minutes break and to do whatever they desired, but not to exit the concert or they can't come back to it.  
  
Everybody left his or her seats except for Syaoran.  
  
Kazeshi asked Syaoran, "Aren't you going to go look around the concert place?"  
  
"Iie. I'm just going to stay at my seat."  
  
"All right, I'm just asking."  
  
Kazeshi left Syaoran and he stared at Sakura on the stage. She didn't notice Syaoran in the crowd and continue brushing her hair and drinking her water bottle. Then, everyone started asking Sakura to autograph his or her stuff. Sakura signed whatever everyone wants and it doesn't end till the fifteen minutes break is over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeshi: Hello, it's not the character from the story, all right? The second part of the concert will be on its way later. Please review and tell me what you think of my fanfic! Arigatoo! I won't be posting a lot due to my minimum time on the Internet because of the renovation that have taken over my apartment! Ja ne ^ - ^! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kazeshi: Hello minna! By the way, what's minna? Chapter 9 is on the way! I might have to do one or two chapters. I just noticed that I'm bad at making really, really long chapters like some people. All right! Let's get going to Chapter 9!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP, and it will never ever belong to me. Also, the songs here are my own creation! ^ - ^! Here's chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: Sakura's Concert Part 2  
  
~*~*~Fifteen Minutes Later~*~*~  
  
Sakura announced herself back on and she announced:  
  
"Now everyone return to your seats. I'm going to sing 'Life's been Good'."  
  
When I found out about you and me  
  
It was quite surprising  
  
It let me into the heaven  
  
Where I can fly and see you  
  
Living on earth was one of the greatest things  
  
That could happen to everyone.  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
Life's been good  
  
It gives me some spirit  
  
To fly and fly over the rainbow  
  
You were the one who made it  
  
All so good and alive  
  
You of all people  
  
Life's been good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the time we have gotten  
  
You were there for me  
  
Every moment and every second  
  
But you left here  
  
And I have cried for you too much  
  
You came back finally  
  
Almost breaking my heart with someone  
  
That seems you like her  
  
And not loving me anymore!  
  
~*~*~Chorus (2x)~*~*~  
  
Life's been good to me  
  
Please treat me better  
  
Life's been good  
  
While it lasted  
  
Life was good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone applauded for Sakura.  
  
Syaoran thought about the song and he decided that he must see Sakura during her last song. He remained seat and waited for his cue to go up the stage.  
  
Sakura bowed and announced her last song.  
  
"Now I'm going to sing my last song, 'You were truly mine'. I dedicated this song to Syaoran, wherever you are, please come back to me."  
  
Of all the times I've been with you  
  
You were the only one  
  
That truly makes me smile  
  
Everything about you makes me laugh  
  
You were truly the one  
  
You belong to me  
  
But I can't force you (Syaoran goes up the stage)  
  
But I can tell you this much  
  
~*~*~Chorus~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: (He surprises her standing next to her.)  
  
You were truly mine  
  
Everything about us just seems true  
  
You were truly the one  
  
The only one that I truly feel  
  
That no one else can claim us  
  
Because we belong to each other  
  
You were truly mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura: I been out missing you so much  
  
Syaoran: But I came back to you finally  
  
Sakura: Holding me in your arms  
  
Syaoran: And I will never let you go  
  
Sakura & Syaoran: We belong to each other forever  
  
~*~*~Chorus (2x)~*~*~  
  
Sakura: You were truly..  
  
Syaoran: You were truly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: Mine!  
  
Everyone applauded loudly and Syaoran and Sakura bowed down for everyone. Sakura looked at Syaoran's eyes and drowned in his amber eyes. Sakura walked towards Syaoran and let herself fall right into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks without everyone looking at them. Syaoran pulled her back up while everyone leaves the concert hall. Syaoran and Sakura went backstage and talked for a while.  
  
Syaoran explained to Sakura, "I---I'm---sorry about the what happened with us during these four years. But---"  
  
Sakura interrupted, "It's okay Syaoran. I know that you have moved on."  
  
"Wait Sakura!"  
  
"You don't have to explain."  
  
"Sakura! Wait for me to finish explain, okay Sakura?" Syaoran held out his hands and held on to Sakura's. Sakura feel affection after Syaoran did that.  
  
"All right Syaoran. I'll let you explain."  
  
"Anyway, during the four years, my parents and a trainer was training me to my hardest. Everyday was tougher and tougher. I almost died in one of my final battles. I'm lucky to live and see you again."  
  
"You almost---oh gomen. Continue please?"  
  
"Okay, during the third year of training, my parents set me up with Li-Li. I liked her only AS a sister, nothing more. There was another girl in the crowd with me, but she's only a friend I met while I left after your party. Sorry I left the party earlier on Christmas, but I got to ask you. Who was that boy that you told me about?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little. Then she explained, "He was the one who took care of me while you left. He was the best person to comfort me while you were gone. And---"  
  
"And what Sakura?"  
  
"And he kissed me really deeply one time. And I kind of enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh. Well, I got to go back and get going."  
  
"Wait! Syaoran!! You don't understand Syaoran! You were out with a girl also."  
  
"But she wasn't what I want, my parents made me go out with her! You were to decide whether to pull away or not!"  
  
"Well Syaoran! You didn't come back to Japan earlier like you said!"  
  
"It was because the trainer wanted me to stay in training, then Tomoyo called me and told me that she told my sisters about the trip she was planning. I had no excuse, she only told me and then we had to go back to Japan."  
  
"Tomoyo planned your trip back to Japan?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, if she didn't do that, my training would still be incomplete, but now, the trainer thinks it's complete now, and they let me do whatever I want now."  
  
"Oh. But what about Li-Li?"  
  
"She and I decided that we should see other people. I haven't seen her since the concert."  
  
"Oh. Where are you going to go after?"  
  
"Exploring more of Japan. I need to discover myself more. I'm leaving after I get my things."  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two reasons: First, it's because I need to explore myself more. And second, I'll miss you too much again and I would probably never see you again."  
  
"You missed me after the Christmas party?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot. I knew right after I read your letter and opened your present. You are truly mine. I know so that I will always be yours. I finally realize that after the party."  
  
"I realized that right after I came back and when I heard your songs."  
  
"I really missed you during the four years!" Sakura ran towards him and wrapped her arms around Syaoran and he held Sakura until Sakura stood back up, blushing. (I forgot to mention that they are like a foot apart.) Syaoran blushed a little too.  
  
"Sakura. do you still like me?"  
  
"Not like you."  
  
Syaoran lost a little hope.  
  
"Oh. All right." - Syaoran if you didn't know  
  
"But I still love you Syaoran."  
  
"Love me?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to worry about Katsumoto."  
  
"Why Sakura?"  
  
"I broke up with him this morning. And he didn't take it so easily."  
  
"You don't have to break up with him. I still don't know if I totally love you, but for now, I am."  
  
Sakura smiled and it made Syaoran smiled a little too.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared into each other's eyes, and then, Syaoran pulled Sakura slowly towards her and their lips met. They drowned into the kiss, and then they pulled apart due to the lack of air.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. It's just that---"  
  
"I forgive you Syaoran. That actually feels right. I think I do belong to you."  
  
"I feel the same. Why don't we go back to Tokyo and we can do more stuff at your house?"  
  
"Okay. But what about Kazeshi?"  
  
"Why don't you come along to her house with me? I need to get my stuff at her house."  
  
"All right."  
  
Sakura's driver came along and drove them to Kazeshi's house. Syaoran packed his things and hugged Kazeshi good-bye.  
  
"Bye Kazeshi."  
  
"Bye Li, bye Sakura. Have a great marriage life!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran waved bye as they drove off to Sakura's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Kazeshi: Tell me this!  
  
Do you want a lemon next chapter? (Or) Do you want a non-lemon?  
  
The majority wins. I'll write both versions.  
  
Should I make them have kids later on in their life?  
  
If you want the kids chapter, you have to wait till I get the non-lemon and lemon sections done.  
  
Ja ne ^ - ^! Please review also! ^ - ^! Or email me at AnimeGoddess73@amuro.net  
  
Oh, by the way, I have a fan fiction contest held on my site. Please click on my pen name and go see my site. I haven't been getting a lot of fan fictions, so please send yours there! Please tell others about it also. Ja ne now! If you can't access through here's the link:  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Non-Lemon  
  
Kazeshi: All right, I changed my mind about the lemon and non-lemon thing.it's going to be a day that Sakura hangs with Syaoran at the beach before sunset!! ^ - ^!! Thank you for the reviews everyone!! I'm so happy ^ - ^!!!! Oh, I'm putting Eriol in this story now, because I kinda didn't know that Eriol exist until I read some of the anime. Oh by the way, in this chapter, Eriol comes back from England.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else. ( Anyway, here's chapter 10 version A.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are into each other and Eriol finally.oh, I don't want to spoil that part, so just wait ^ - ^ and it will come to you.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got into Sakura's house. Syaoran unpacked his things in Sakura's room and left Sakura changing in the bathroom. Sakura got out the bathroom and decided to help Syaoran unpacked his things.  
  
"Mind if I help you Syaoran?"  
  
"No, not it all Sakura."  
  
Sakura took out his shirts and refolded them and put them in an extra dresser. Syaoran took all his pants and other clothes into the dresser also. Sakura lay out Syaoran's pillow and blanket.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran decided to turn in now, because it was late now and they needed some rest. Syaoran and Sakura stood up next to the bed and stood a foot apart.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to sleep on the couch if you don't mind me sleeping anywhere else."  
  
"Don't sleep on the couch---come and sleep with me on my bed. It's too lonely sleeping by myself when you were gone. Onegai!"  
  
Syaoran smiled a little and let Sakura hug him. He felt a warm feeling in his heart and it felt really good. "Of course I can sleep with you! You don't have to feel lonely anymore. I'm here for you Sakura, and nobody else will take your place in my heart."  
  
"That's so sweet Syaoran! That's the first time I ever hear you said that!"  
  
"Well, you did change me from a cold, unkind person, to another generous person."  
  
"See Syaoran, I knew that someday you would find love in your heart."  
  
"Yeah, and I found out whose is the one for me."  
  
"Would you tell me?"  
  
"It's a little too obvious, but tomorrow, I'll SHOW you the special person, all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"All right, I'm going to bed as soon as I change (not really change by the way ^ - ^!)." Syaoran took off his shirt and laid it in the laundry basket. He took the laundry basket to the washroom and returned to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran climbed on the bed next to Sakura and lay down, pulling the sheet over him. Sakura was sleeping peacefully right now and was facing Syaoran. Syaoran faced Sakura and pulled Sakura closer to him and held Sakura's hand with his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was walking into the mist and saw Syaoran behind the mist. She ran toward the shade and kept running. Syaoran was going farther and farther. Sakura cried and continued running and yelling "Syaoran!" Sakura was too tired and stopped and the shade came up to her.  
  
"Sakura, stay away from me!"  
  
"But, Syaoran! Why?"  
  
"Just leave me alone and die!"  
  
Syaoran took out his sword and stabbed it through Sakura's stomach.  
  
Sakura just continuing yelling, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran.Sya-o---ran--- ..Sya-o---ra------n--------!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura popped her eyes open and saw Syaoran awoke and stroking her hair and shaking her to wake up. Sakura felt calmer and more scared of the dreams.  
  
"You had a nightmare Sakura. You were yelling my name about five times. You almost woke up the next door neighbors at this rate."  
  
"Oh. It was horrible though!" Sakura cried on Syaoran's shoulders and Syaoran tried calming her more. Sakura kept crying and crying, so Syaoran decided to ask Sakura.  
  
"What did you dream about Sakura?"  
  
Sakura tried to kept the crying to a minimum and explained her dreams, with some sobbing (of course!) "Well, I was walking in the mist and I saw you behind the mist. So, I ran towards you and then you were going away from me. I yelled out your name and you didn't listen. I stopped on my tracks and you stopped and walked up to me. You said to go away from you the first time, and I asked why, but you said to leave you alone and die. So you stabbed through my stomach and I ended up dying in the nightmare."  
  
"Sakura...I would never kill you, no matter what happens. Calm down Sakura. I will always listen to you. I won't miss your call, but only I will miss it if someone tells me nothing about it. Just remember, I'm always here for you Sakura. Now, go back to bed."  
  
"All right Syaoran. Will you hold me? I'm still shaking up from the nightmare."  
  
"Anything to make you happy."  
  
Sakura lied down next to Syaoran and he lied down to. Syaoran put his arms under Sakura's arm and hugged her very close to himself. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and lean her face to touch Syaoran's.  
  
~*~*~*~The next day at 6 o'clock in the evening~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were eating their dinner and enjoying it. Syaoran and Sakura washed the dishes together and had a very little water fight. Syaoran and Sakura were all wet and they finished the dishes in twenty minutes (pretty long, eh? It takes me about ten minutes, but since they had a water war, so.yeah.)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran upstairs to change their clothes and Syaoran decided it's the right time to tell Sakura something.  
  
"Sakura...do you want to...if you want to...come with me...to the beach...to watch the...sunset with me?"  
  
"Of course we can Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got out of the house and drove off to the beach to look at the sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The same day in the Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol got off the plane from England and to Japan. He smelt the wonderful smell and exhale it.  
  
He though while he was walking to Penguin Park to sit down and relax.  
  
'Finally, after all those years, why do I come back now? I mean, I like Tomoyo and everything, but why do I have a feeling that I still cannot express my feeling? I'm going to go right to her house and tell her that I love her and I want her to be with me forever. It's official, I'm not going back and I won't leave unless Tomoyo actually hate me so much. I'm so lucky that the boss actually let me quit my job to have a love life back to its place.'  
  
After his long line of thoughts, it was a lovely afternoon in Japan and he found that he was in Penguin Park and that Tomoyo was sitting in the swing by herself. Tomoyo was looking down onto the ground, looking kind of depress. Eriol decided that it's not the right time to go to Tomoyo. Eriol walked towards the exit, but he was stopped by the sound of Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
Eriol turned around and stare into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.  
  
"Um...hi Tomoyo...long time no see..."  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Eriol and hugged him so tight.  
  
"To---mo---yo-----you're---ki---nd---cho----king-----m----e----"  
  
"Oh sorry Eriol." Tomoyo stopped squeezing Eriol, but still hug Eriol. "I just missed you so much. It was so miserable with Syaoran and Sakura apart, but don't worry now, they're together now and they probably told each other that they love each other."  
  
"Tomoyo, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Eriol?"  
  
"The reason that I came back was..."  
  
"Eriol? Why did you came ba---wa------"  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo in a one-way trip to love land. Eriol started kissing her and in a few seconds, when he was about to pull away, Tomoyo felt that he was going to pull away, so she started kissing Eriol and then when she realize they were actually kissing, Tomoyo pulled away.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sorry Eriol, it's not you, it's just me. I need to think about something. Look, I gotta go, catch up to you later."  
  
Tomoyo started to walk away and then Eriol said,  
  
"Wait Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked at Eriol.  
  
" Can I stay at your home? I need a place to stay while I stay in Japan."  
  
"You're staying for sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying in Japan, and I'm not going back unless I have to. So, can I stay at your home?"  
  
"Oh, all right, just don't do anything suspicious. It gets annoying for a while for me."  
  
"Okay then...Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol rush up to Tomoyo and they walked to Tomoyo's mansion together.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
Tomoyo opens the door and Tomoyo walked inside, without noticing that Eriol was holding her hands the whole time. Eriol lets go of her hand, and then a feeling struck into Tomoyo's.  
  
'Was Eriol holding my hand earlier? (I know it seems odd to everyone that Tomoyo didn't see that Eriol was holding her hand from the start of the walk.) Something tells me that I'm empty and there was something missing in my heart. Could it be...love?'  
  
(I don't own the song "Heaven By Your Side" by Azn Dreamers. I loved this song!)  
You and I, cannot hide,  
  
The love we feel inside,  
  
The words we need to say,  
  
I feel that I, have always walked alone  
  
But now that your here with me  
  
There always be a place where I can go.  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the living room, talking about how their lives were after Eriol left her years ago. Tomoyo said something about herself that she's a totally weirdo/idiot and that no one have ever asked her to go out with her. Eriol felt a little sorry, but he was relieved that she doesn't have a boyfriend.  
And suddenly our destiny has started to unfold,  
  
When your next to me, I can see the greatest story love have every told,  
  
Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel (how can it be true)  
  
Somebody to keep the dream alive (the dream I found in you)  
  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,  
  
But when we touch, I realize, that I found my place in heaven by your side.  
Eriol told Tomoyo that she's not an idiot and not a total weirdo. He told her that he loves the way that Tomoyo is and that she should never change who she is, it's all about her feelings and love towards someone. Tomoyo smiled and thanked him, and then Eriol blushed a little as Tomoyo gave Eriol a kiss on his cheeks.  
I could fly, when you smile  
  
I'd walk a 1000-mile, to hear you call my name  
  
Now that I, have finally found the 1,  
  
Who will be there for me, eternally?  
  
My everlasting sun.  
Eriol and Tomoyo were silent and they thought about what they would say to each other. Eriol wanted to say he loves her, but he knows that she would reject that. Tomoyo was thinking the exact same thing, and didn't want to tell him that she loves him until she's sure that Eriol actually loves her.  
And suddenly our destiny has started to unfold,  
  
When your next to me, I can see the greatest story love have every told,  
  
Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel (how can it be true)  
  
Somebody to keep the dream alive (the dream I found in you)  
  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,  
  
But when we touch, I realize, that I found my place in heaven by your side.  
Eriol was the first to break the silence, "So Tomoyo, how was my half daughter and my cute little descendant?" Tomoyo answered that with much difficulty. "Sakura and Syaoran had some problems when they came together, but so far, I think that Sakura and Syaoran are having fun now, since Sakura help made Syaoran come back to Tokyo. (I don't know where they live, so...there you go! ^ - ^!)"  
Heaven by your side (x3)  
  
And when your next to me, I can see the greatest story love have every told,  
  
Now my life is blessed by an angel (how can it be true)  
  
Somebody to keep the dream alive (the dream I found in you)  
  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,  
  
But when we touch, I realize, that I found my place in heaven by your side.  
"Oh. Tomoyo...I have something very important to tell you." Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's hands in his. Tomoyo turned her head to Eriol and stared into Eriol's alluring hazel eyes. (is it blue? Anyway, back to the story!) She fell into the depths of his eyes and told Eriol to tell her. Eriol finally decided to tell Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, I love you ever since the day I met you. Forget about Kaho and everyone else I was with. I love you more seriously than everyone else in the world that loves you. Will you take this as a gift for telling me that you love me too."  
And when your next to me, I can see the greatest story love have every told,  
  
Now my life is blessed by an angel (heaven by your side)  
  
Somebody to keep the dream alive (the dream I found in you)  
  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,  
  
But when we touch, I realize, that I found my place in heaven by your side.  
Tomoyo was shocked that Eriol just told her that he loves her. I couldn't say a word but she decided to show it to him. Suddenly when Tomoyo return back to reality, she saw that Eriol was walking away from the park. She ran towards the direction to where Eriol went but she tripped and fell on the ground, luckily not bumping her head on the sidewalk. Tomoyo whined a little and that caught Eriol's attention.  
  
Eriol walked back to Tomoyo and picked her up back on her feet. After Eriol helped Tomoyo up, Tomoyo threw herself into Eriol and he was confused.  
  
'I though Tomoyo didn't want to see me ever again... I thought that she likes someone else. Why did she throw herself into me? What can I do?'  
  
Eriol surprising wrapped his arms around Tomoyo, not wanting her to leave his arms. Tomoyo felt some affection from Eriol and decided to take a little risk. Tomoyo slowly lean her mouth towards Eriol's and he did the same. They kissed and formed a very passionate kiss (Okay I know that SOME people like some of my friends think I'm gross beyond reason, but WHO CARES??? I don't know if I'm a freak, that's how I am!)  
  
After they stopped, they talk for awhile and they decided to go to the beach.  
  
To Be Continued........^ - ^!!!  
  
Kazeshi: Hello minna-san! Welcome my new pat name...  
  
Risu!!!!  
  
Risu: I'm a squirrel!  
  
Kazeshi: You're so cool Risu! I wish I could be a squirrel!  
  
Risu: Yeah I know!! It rocks!  
  
Kazeshi: I love you Risu!! *glomps Risu*  
  
Risu: *suffocating* Get----of-f-----K----a---z---e---sh---i--!  
  
Kazeshi: Gomen Risu!  
  
Risu: Arigatoo! You're forgiven. Please review for Kazeshi or she'll cut off my head!  
  
Kazeshi: Come here Risu!!!  
  
Risu: *squeaks* Onegai!! Just for my head!! *runs away from Kazeshi*  
  
Kazeshi: Thank you for people who review already! Come here Risu!! You can't hide from me forever you know!!  
  
*Kazeshi and Risu played Hide-and-Seek and the game goes on!*  
  
Please continue reading when I get the last chapter up! 


	11. Chapter 11

Kazeko: Arigatoo for reading reviewers!! My next fanfic is Eriol and Tomoyo, and a 'lil bit of Syaoran + Sakura. I will also give some shout outs to reviewers who review my next fanfic ^ - ^. This is my last chapter. I'm going to work on my other fanfic after I finish this ^ - ^!! Please review!  
  
Risu: *pops out of no where* *squeaks*  
  
Kazeko: Risu! *Hugs Risu* you are the best squirrel that ever exists!  
  
Risu: *losing air* *yelps softly*  
  
Kazeko: *drops Risu and turn to audience* Oh, um.... Let's go to the fanfic! Oh, one more thing, the chapter is mostly focusing on Eriol and Tomoyo, they need to have their fun ^ - ^!!  
  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and I never will.  
  
Chapter 11: What an unexpected surprise!  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked on the streets to the beach hand-in-hand. Eriol caress Tomoyo's hand as he walks with Tomoyo. When they got to the beach, they sat on the sand, and Eriol took out a towel for them to sit on. (Okay, Eriol had a bag of things and Tomoyo did also. Pretend in the last chapter that they got their things to go to the beach, okay?)  
  
Tomoyo lifted up her shirt and took it off and also her skirt, revealing her lavender one-piece swimsuit that looks like a short dress with pink blossoms all over her swimsuit. Eriol just watch his beautiful Tomoyo playing in the water and the waves. Tomoyo looks at Eriol and saw that he was staring at her, and she blushed a little. Tomoyo ran up to Eriol and jumped on him.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo landed on top of Eriol and he was now on the sand.  
  
"Tomoyo... Are you crazy or something?"  
  
Tomoyo was lying on top of his whole body and she was mere inches away from her face to Eriol's face.  
  
" I could be crazy, but if I'm not, you wouldn't be here with me."  
  
"Are you precise Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo gently brush her lips on Eriol and he was aware that Tomoyo was after him. Tomoyo kissed deeper and then for such luck that human needs oxygen, they broke the kiss.  
  
"I'm very precise Eriol. You're my heaven sent love. Aishiteru Eriol..."  
  
Eriol brush her hair away from her face and he switched position with Tomoyo. (Eriol's on top of Tomoyo now ^ - ^!! I'm going out of control!!) Eriol took off his glasses and put it into the case while still on top of Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo stared into the deep azure eyes and melt into the eyes. Eriol took off his shirt, since Tomoyo got it wet when she was on top of him. (He's not squishing Tomoyo, okay?) He pulled Tomoyo off the sand and into his body. Tomoyo felt really warm being in Eriol's arms and care. Eriol caress Tomoyo's hair as he pulled Tomoyo into a memorable kiss that she can remember forever and life after it.  
  
It was getting late and the sun was about to set. Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the other side of the beach and found Sakura and Syaoran standing by the water.  
  
"Konban wa Sakura. Konban wa Li-kun."  
  
Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice and was really happy to see her, because Sakura didn't see a lot of her friends while she started her career as a singer.  
  
" How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura happily.  
  
"I'm great, really. I think I finally found my true love." Sakura said and then kiss Syaoran gently on the lips.  
  
Tomoyo jumped happily and then frowned.  
  
"Aw! I didn't have my camera to record this event!" Tomoyo whined. Eriol just put his arms around Tomoyo's neck and hushed her down.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran parted and sweat dropped as Tomoyo was whining that she didn't have her camera to record Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at Tomoyo and Eriol for a moment and thought of Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you and Eriol----like-----dating??"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and her face asked that if they really are dating.  
  
"Yeah, probably, I bumped into him this afternoon, so we kinda hung out for a while."  
  
"Oh... I'll be going home right now. Come on Syaoran!" Sakura cheerfully said as she dragged Syaoran to her home. Since they already saw the sunset, they might as well go back home and have a nice time sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone and they just sat down and stare at the beautiful sunset. Tomoyo turned around and at the same time as Eriol, and their lips met each other and they start kissing like that was no tomorrow. Eriol broke and kiss and stood up from the bench.  
  
"Do you want to sleep over at my place? You don't have to, but since it's lonely at your place, you might want to---."  
  
"I would love to Eriol!" Tomoyo said happily and not really loud for everyone to hear.  
  
Eriol held out his hand and Tomoyo accepted. She placed her hand on top of Eriol and he grasped her hand. They walked hand-in-hand and they live happily ever after  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nah........I wouldn't leave you people off there!! Here's some more of the fanfic ^ - ^!!  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo reached to Eriol's home and Tomoyo decided to phone her mother as they were walking to Eriol's mansion. After Tomoyo called her mother, turned to Eriol and asked for something to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo?"  
  
"I need to get my things at my home. Could you come with me and help me get my things to your house. My mother thinks that I'm old enough to stay with someone else."  
  
"All right. You can stay at my mansion now. At least I won't be lonely in the mansion anymore now."  
  
"Yeah. Me too, I was always lonely when no one was still to go out to places with me."  
  
"Come on, we got to get to your place, it's almost time for me to cook dinner and we didn't eat anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to Eriol's mansion, Tomoyo and Eriol settled down in the living room. Tomoyo and Eriol pulled Tomoyo's stuff upstairs to put into a room.  
  
"Um Eriol..."  
  
"Hai Tomoyo?"  
  
"Could I stay in your room? I don't want to be alone when I sleep."  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and kept dragging her luggage.  
  
Tomoyo was still confused, "Do I take that as a yes?"  
  
They reached to Eriol's room when Tomoyo finished her question.  
  
"Hai, you can stay in my room with me."  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu Eriol!!" Tomoyo hugged Eriol and started to unpack her things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thirty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was downstairs cooking dinner and Tomoyo was still unpacking upstairs. Eriol was done cooking and decided to bring the food upstairs, since Tomoyo's going to take a while to settle down for dinner, since she's probably done unpacking.  
  
Eriol walked upstairs and walked into his room. Eriol saw that Tomoyo was exhausted and was lying down on the bed (more like their bed ^ - ^!). Eriol settled the plates on the small table he has.  
  
"Here Tomoyo, your dinner is right here waiting for you."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her plate and started eating. Eriol ate also and see that Tomoyo was as cheerful as she used to be.  
  
After they were done eating, Tomoyo chuckled a little. Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was trying not to laugh loudly.  
  
"What are you laughing at Tomoyo?"  
  
"You!"  
  
Eriol was confused, "Me?"  
  
"Yeah you Eriol." Tomoyo crawled around the table and to Eriol. Tomoyo sat down on Eriol's lap and turned around to stare at Eriol. She licked Eriol's lip, because there was some cream left on his lips. Tomoyo wanted something more, but she had to take a shower.  
  
Tomoyo stopped licking Eriol's lips and Eriol caress Tomoyo's hair and lean in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fifteen years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (I made up some characters in this story ^ - ^!!)  
  
Naru Hiiragizawa was thirteen years old and walking home from school. A bunch of boys walked up to her and were dangerously close to her. They stop Naru in her tracks and they held Naru back so the boys could make a move on her.  
  
On the other side of the streets, a boy named Jinosu Lau. He was walking down the streets until he saw a girl he knew from class and other boys harassing her. Jinosu ran over to the gang and he punched the leader who kiss Naru hard on the ground. The rest of the gang backed away and ran off with their leader. They dropped Naru and she hurt her bottom.  
  
Jinosu walked over to Naru and asked politely, "Hiiragizawa-san? Are you okay?" Jinosu picked up Naru and cleaned off some dirt on Naru's shirt.  
  
"Hai. What was your name?"  
  
"Lau Jinosu."  
  
"Oh, I remember you at the back of the classroom. You knew me and I didn't know you, hai?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"May I call you Jinosu-san?"  
  
"If I can call you Naru-san."  
  
"Hai! Arigatoo gozaimasu." Naru gave a peck on Jinosu's face and blushed.  
  
"Do you want to...come over to my place? I still need to pay you back for helping me back there."  
  
"It's no problem. Did anyone tell you that you are so beautiful?" Jinosu stroked Naru's bluish-purple hair. He knew Naru for about three months, but Naru knew him only for one month, since she finally realized that there was someone she didn't know.  
  
"Not really...my parents only tell me that I'm beautiful, no one compliments me."  
  
"Well...you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw."  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu. You are so sweet!" Naru and Jinosu reached to Naru's home and they stopped in front of the gate.  
  
Naru opened the gate and then opened the door to the mansion. Jinosu was being pulled from Naru and Naru went inside and looked for her parents. Jinosu looked around the mansion and saw a lot of rooms.  
  
Naru went into the kitchen and found a note, "We're going out for dinner Naru. From Mother and Father." Naru understood and just remembered she left Jinosu somewhere in the mansion.  
  
Jinosu was bumped into Naru and he apologized to Naru and picked himself up, then helped Naru up. They walked upstairs and Jinosu saw a piece of art.  
  
"Naru-san? Who painted that picture of the lady?"  
  
Naru turned around and smiled.  
  
"It's painted by my father, Eriol Hiiragizawa. The picture of the woman is my mother Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. I think she looks so beautiful."  
  
Jinosu wrapped his arms around Naru's neck. "She's as pretty as you Naru- san. Your eyes glitters with sparks of lavender..."  
  
Naru looked up at Jinosu and melted into Jinosu's arms. Naru and Jinosu slowly leans forward and kissed Naru on the lips.  
  
"I think I'm loving in love with you Naru."  
  
"Me too Jinosu. Could we do it again?"  
  
Jinosu nodded and kissed Naru very sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were outside video-taping the scene. Since they weren't able to attend the dinner, they decided to record Naru, since she brought home a boy.  
  
"I love you Eriol." Tomoyo brought her lips onto Eriol.  
  
"I love you too Tomoyo." Eriol kissed as the sun sets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeko: Yeah!! This is soooooo sweet!! Tomoyo and Eriol got married during those fifteen years ^ - ^!! It's so happy!! They even had a daughter!! They had a son too, but he was at a sleepover at his friends...so he doesn't appear. I'm so happy it's done!! ^ - ^!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!! ^ - ^! 


End file.
